


Where Are You Now? REVAMPED

by missxip69



Series: The Monster Inside [1]
Category: Black Clover - 田畠裕基 | Tabata Yuki
Genre: Alpha!Asta, Alpha!William, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Beta!Grey, Bottom!Yuno, Child Marriage, Explicit Sexual Content, From Sex to Love, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Magic, Male Pregnancy, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg, OOC, OOCness, Omega!Charmy, Omega!Luck, Omega!Yuno, Out of Character, Past Rape/Non-con, Pregnant Luck, Rape, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Same-Sex Marriage, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-08-29 14:12:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missxip69/pseuds/missxip69
Summary: William and Yuno have a past.Asta and Yuno have a present.But who will get a future with the Omega?Read and find out.~REVAMPED VERSION~•Also: Author is not responsible for what /you/ decide to read. So, beware the tags. Don't like? DON'T READ, or, if you get into it and don't like it, you guessed it... STOP READING. This is a work of fiction and in no way reflects real life. Thank you for understanding.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am back with "Where are You Now?"!!
> 
> I took this fic off AO3 because there was a LOT I wanted to change, and, at the time, I had about 4 other fics which I was right in the middle of and wanted to finish first. But now, 2 of those are done!! The other two, some of you have noticed, are gone as well.
> 
> Once WAYN is done, I will reupload and revamp those as well!!
> 
> The first few chapters of WAYN will have very few changes, but enough changes that I ask you to reread it.
> 
> Thank you!! <3

"Yuno?!" He shouts in response to a blood-curdling scream.

His Omega friend wasn't laying next to him, instead, he was somewhere in the surrounding wood.

He quiets his breathing, sniffing and listening for any sign of the raven.

That's when he smells it: The air is sour with fear, distress, and sex.

"ASTA!" He hears Yuno call his name.

"Yuno!" Asta runs in the direction of the sound.

Soon, he realizes he's stumbled upon a camp for Alphas.

One Alpha in particular is rutting against Yuno's still clothed body. Yuno wears a loose tank and tight skinny jeans, his amulet tucked into his shirt, and no shoes. The Omega has his eyes closed tight, whimpering as the Alpha does what he wants.

Asta growls fiercely. "No one touches my friend!" He shouts, jumping from the bushes. He knocks the Alpha from Yuno's body, charging at the dark haired man with his sword.

"Asta!" Yuno cries fearfully. "Watch out!"

He dodges an attack of fire easily, still steadily making his way to the other Alpha.

"How dare you try to do something so awful to Yuno?!" He lifts his sword.

The man cowering from him raises his hands in the air in mock-surrender. "Hey, man, he was walking around like that, unmarked! He seduced me!"

"There's no way in hell I'd believe you!"

"Asta!" Yuno screeches as the Alpha brings down his sword, only stopping milicentimeters before it would have cracked his skull. "D-Don't kill him, Asta! Please!"

Asta growls at the other Alpha before lifting his boot and pressing it to the guy's chest. "Listen to me, you little insect. If I ever, and I mean _ever_ , see you even look in his direction again, I will **end** you. Clear?"

The Alpha nods, scampering away once Asta removes his foot.

*

When Yuno was eight years old, an Alpha raped him.

Before the Alpha could mark him, though, Yuno was saved by a Magic Knight: A member of the Golden Dawn.

His name was William Vangeance.

Ever since, the Captain of Golden Dawn would send Yuno little trinkets, and provide food for the Orphanage over the holidays.

Eventually, they all came to realize that the man was courting the young Omega.

When Yuno found out what the man was doing, he blushed for a solid three hours, his mind circling around the kind man who saved him.

A letter Yuno always keeps tucked in his pants pocket from William on his 13th birthday reads as follows:

"Dearest Yuno,

Happy 13th birthday. I heard from Sister Lilly that some Alphas are giving you trouble in town. Enclosed in this letter is an amulet. I know you love yours well, so I chose a gold color to accentuate the one you already have, you can even lace it through the same chain.

Know that, when you wear the amulet, many will recognize the Golden Dawn insignia on it. When people see that, they should understand that you are under Golden Dawn's protection, and won't come near you.

However, if you ever are in trouble, take hold of the amulet and shout my name. Wherever you are, I will come to you.

Your friend, Asta, is also there for you. He has sworn to Sister Lilly and myself that he will protect you when I cannot. I wanted you to know of this, so you hopefully feel safer with him. You also have your family from the Orphanage. They are all good people, and I can tell that they love you. Who couldn't?

I've also heard that you have obtained wind magic. Congratulations. If, when you are 15 and wish to participate in the Magical Knight exam, I will meet you there.

I sincerely apologize that we have not been able to meet again, my dear. Until you are legal, we mustn't see each other unless absolutely necessary. Thank you, Yuno, for your understanding. I look forward to speaking with you again.

All my love,

William."

*

Asta walks back over to where Yuno lays, his face blank. "Yuno, why didn't you use that pendant?" He asks, annoyed.

"I- I couldn't. He saw me reach for it and h-he pinned my arms under me..."

"Oh, Yuno... I'm sorry."

"No, it's not your fault," he says, snuggling into his friend's chest as they sit down back at their camp.

They spent the rest of the night entangled in one another's arms.

As they went on their journey, Asta made sure to scent Yuno. Not overwhelmingly, but just enough to ensure there wouldn't be trouble.

Oh, how Asta wished he could scent him overwhelmingly. Scent him to the point that no one dared come near him, because he'd be Asta's.

The pretty Omega would be his, and his only.

Unfortunately, he knows Yuno's heart wholly belongs to William.

And that kills him.

*

When they reach town, everything is so shiny and sparkly compared to Hage Village.

"Ooh! Wow! Cool!" Asta grins at all of the different shops. "Eek! So expensive!"

"That's probably cheap for out here."

"Yikes!"

They decide they're hungry, and walk into a bakery.

"Oh my goodness, did you hear?!" A local woman asks the owner. "About William Vangeance?!"

Yuno starts, looking over at them. "What happened?" He asks fearfully.

"Oh, he is fine! But, guess what?" She places a hand on his shoulder. "Apparently, William is planning on asking an Omega for his hand today."

Yuno's eyes widen, and Asta has to keep himself from growling possessively.

"...what?" Yuno turns to look at the Entrance Exam building, where he will meet William for the second time.

"My sources say that not only are they male, but the Omega wasn't of age until about a month ago," the owner tells the woman. "He must be taking the test today, that has to be where William plans on asking!"

Yuno blushes intensely. "Wh...what?"

The woman takes her food and leaves, giggling all the while. "I'm so excited! I bet he's really pretty!"

"Thanks, Mrs Orria!" The baker calls after her.

"Bye-bye, now!" She waves at them.

Yuno hadn't noticed that Asta clamped a hand around his wrist until he was being roughly dragged from the store.

"What? Asta!"

"We're going somewhere else!"

"Why?"

"I didn't like the way they were talking!"

Yuno tries to pull his arm away, but the grip tightens. "What? Asta, why are always you so dead set on hating William?!" He finally manages to break the Alpha's hold on him. "He saved me, Asta. He saved me from a life of being some Alpha's toy. So... so, why?"

Luckily, by now, they were in an alleyway, away from prying eyes.

Yuno slides down the wall at his back, tears streaming from his face. "Please... please, Asta. Just tell me why."

Asta leans close, his arms caging the Omega in. He presses their lips together in a heated kiss.

The raven yelps, surprised when the Alpha traces his canines over Yuno's neck. "Because I love you, too, Yuno."

The green eyed teen pushes off the wall, turning around and walking away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you guys these chapters would come pretty quick. Lol! Again, not many changes, but enough that I suggest you reread.

_"Because I love you, too, Yuno."_

Those words echo inside of his head. "Asta, you..." he watches his friend go to walk away, but he immediately scrambles forward for purchase on his friend's sleeve. "What do you mean?! Asta!" He cries as the Alpha pulls away from him, not answering.

*

Yuno is too preoccupied by his thoughts to look for a partner to battle in the upcoming test, so when a Beta named Salim comes up to him and asks, he's more than happy to accept.

Someone catcalls him from the audience as he moves to stand in the arena, and he just rolls his eyes.

"How cute!" Salim winks at Yuno. "I get to fight the prettiest Omega here, how lucky! Oho, and your little grimoire, too. Nice combination."

The crowd laughs.

"I'll make sure not to hurt you too much, beautiful!"

Little did he know the deep, possessive growl that William Vangeance had released at the comment.

The only people who heard were the captains themselves and their escorts for the day.

Many of them gulped audibly.

*

The whole crowd stood still, amazed into silence.

Yuno had simply flicked his wrist and utterly destroyed the noble.

"You got beat by the _prettiest Omega here_ , _"_ Yuno teases flatly, serving a kick to the guy's face before walking away.

Asta grins. _Good job, Yuno._

Asta walks out onto the stage, ready to fight his newest... friend, he guesses the word would be. He was going to go all out, but then Buh-hah made a comment that had Asta fuming.

"A hot piece of ass like that should only be good for a good fuck, am I right?"

Least to say, Asta _destroyed_ that guy, bringing his sword down and reflecting the man's magic back at him.

The day ended in Yuno being accepted into Golden Dawn, and Asta into the Black Bulls.

Yuno was immediately whisked away by two members of the Golden Dawn.

*

The last thing Yuno expects is to be left alone with William Vangeance.

Suddenly, the air is very tense. Yuno nearly sinks to his knees in front of this Alpha.

He smells so good, of petrichor, cleanliness, rust.

William turns to him, smiling. "My dear Yuno."

"W-William..." his inner Omega ensures his submissive tone, "it is nice to finally meet you again."

A shiver runs down Yuno's spine as the man walks over to him, cupping his head. "I cannot believe it's been seven years already."

Asta would never tell him what he smelled like, but from the way the Alpha breathes him in, he must smell good.

He whimpers at the contact.

"You smell like frozen cherry trees. How nice, Yuno," William tells him with a grin, somehow able to figure out what he was thinking.

 _He_ _complimented_ _you_ , _he_ _complimented_ _you_! His mind shrieks ecstatically.

"Tell me how I can thank you, William, for your help all that time ago, and I will." Amber eyes meet violet.

The Alpha chuckles softly, "I actually think I know of one way."

"Eh...?" He gasps as the Captain of Golden Dawn gets down on one knee, presenting him with a respectably sized diamond ring, jewels encrusted on the winding band.

"Will you marry me, Yuno of Hage Village?"

Smiling, the Omega nods and breathes out, "Yes... yes, I will."

William grins, standing up and slipping the ring onto the Omega's finger. They share a sweet, chaste kiss.

"Come, let us announce the news."

*

The Wizard King, along with the other Captains, all congratulate them.

"So, _this_ is Yuno-chan," Captain Charlotte Roselei circles him. "You are very pretty."

Yuno blushes. "Thank you."

"You will have a protective guard when William is not with you," the Wizard King tells him. "My Guild Leaders have many attempts on their lives for sometimes doing something as simple as being, unfortunately. I can also say that there will be much scrutiny for him marrying you. I have no doubt that you can protect yourself, but I also have no doubt that someone will try to come after you."

Yuno hadn't realized that he molded himself to William's side until the Alpha's arm snakes around his waist protectively.

"I don't mean to scare you, I just wish to educate you."

 _You failed._ "...I understand. Who will my bodyguard be?"

The Wizard King looks out the large window, watching the courtyard with a knowing smile. "Your friend, Asta."

*

William slams the door to his rooms shut, startling Yuno. He seems to startle himself, really, by the way he whips around with a quick, "I apologize. That was much louder than I meant for it to be."

"No, it's quite alright."

"Now that you have chosen me over Asta, I do not want him so unnecessarily close."

Yuno's eyes widen. "What... what do you mean?"

He smirks. "You can't really think that I haven't noticed the way Asta looks at you, the way he talks about you? He loves you, Yuno."

He blushes madly, remembering Asta's confession to him.

"Do you wish to be with me tonight?" William asks, gesturing to the bed. "Of course, for now, I simply mean to sleep. Once we've been wed, then it will turn to more."

Yuno's cheeks are as red as tomatoes as he nods, moving closer to his Alpha as the man scents him.

"I've gotten you a set of night clothes. I wasn't sure if you had any spares with you."

The Omega smiles. "May I see them?"

Reluctantly moving away from Yuno, William pulls out a hanger of a royal purple short-sleeved button up shirt, elastic shorts which accentuate his thighs.

"I love them," Yuno grins at him. "All of my clothes before have been hand-me-downs."

He changes in the bathroom while William changes in the bedroom.

That's the first time he sees William's burned face. "Oh, you poor thing," he tentatively brushes his hands over the man's face. "What happened?"

William's hands cover Yuno's and he presses a kiss to the Omega's palms. "...One of my first dungeon raids gone wrong."

"I'm so sorry," he whispers as he's led to the bed. He lays underneath the warm covers, William rounding the bed to do the same on the other side.

"It is not your fault, Yuno. I went charging in without a care as to what the correct protocol was," he explains easily, breathing Yuno in. He wraps his arm over the top of the Omega's waist, pulling Yuno back so that their bodies were pressed against one another.

"I won't do anything until we are wed, my Yuno. Please sleep," he tells the boy when he jumped at the close contact.

 _Father, Sister... am I making the right choice? I love Asta, but as a best friend. As a confidant. As someone worthy of being my rival. Not as a lover, and certainly not as a possible future mate... right?_ Yuno wonders as he falls into a deep, deep slumber. ... _right?_


	3. Chapter 3

It was around 2 AM when he awoke with a start, something setting off his inner Omega to hide, to back down, to _get_ _away_.

Glancing around the room, he notices William isn't there.

"William?" He asks, venturing outside of their bedroom quietly. "William?"

When he finds no one in the halls, he decides to turn around and head back to bed.

Just as he opens the door to the bedroom, he's grabbed roughly from behind, shoved against the wall, trapped by an Alpha.

And not just any Alpha, an Alpha in rut.

He tries to scream, but the Alpha grabs him by the hair, throwing his skull back against the wall. "Shut up," he growls.

Another Alpha comes out of seemingly nowhere. "Don't worry, baby, we'll take good care of you."

His eyes go wide as he begins to struggle, biting down hard on the first Alpha's hand to free his mouth. "WILLIAM!!" He cries as he's thrown to the ground.

"Goddamn cunt BIT me!" He snarls, taking Yuno's nightshirt and yanking it up.

Through the glass ceiling, Asta suddenly appears. The shards explode, shattering against the floor as his green-eyed friend pulls out his grimore. "Do you want to die?" He seethes, a predatory grin on his lips.

The two stand, pushing the Omega behind them.

"You alright, Yuno?" Asta asks, his hard gaze still set on the two Alphas.

"A-Asta..." he whimpers, his body reacting to the sudden domineering pheromones swirling around him.

"Shut the fuck up, bitch," the first Alpha says, slapping Yuno across the face.

His short friend is immediately on that Alpha, yanking him away and throwing him down the hallway. "You don't get to _touch_ him!" He yells, running after him and stomping repeatedly on the Alpha's broken sternum. "You are not allowed to touch him, do you understand me?!" He shouts, lifting his sword high.

The Alpha immediately cowers. "Yeah, man, yeah, I get it! I get it! I won't lay one hand on the bitc--" The tip of Asta's sword is suddenly dangerously close to the man's neck.

"Not. another. _word_ ," he growls, picking up his foot and allowing the Alpha to run out the doors.

In the chaos, the second Alpha got away. Asta breathes out heavily through his nose.

He turns, walking back to Yuno. "Are you okay?" He asks, kneeling down.

"Y-Yes," he stutters, watching the end of the hallway intensely, as though the Alpha were going to come back any second.

"Here, I'll take you back to bed," he picks up the Omega in his arms, holding him tightly, as he takes him into the room.

Asta has to hold his tongue when he sees that Yuno and William were sharing a bed, his mind running a mile a minute.

_What is this? They're sleeping together? Why? They aren't even mated yet. How could Yuno allow this?_

_How could Yuno do this to him?!_

Yuno barely had time to register Asta's cloak, the insignia of the Black Bulls, as the Alpha sets him down and turns to leave. He must've obtained that while he and William were speaking to the other Captains.

For the second time that day, Yuno pulled on Asta's sleeve, causing the Alpha to turn. "Th... Thank you, Asta."

He simply nods, his green eyes sad, as he continues toward the door. "I'm glad you're okay."

Just before the door closes, Yuno calls out, "A-Asta!" The door opens slightly, but his childhood friend doesn't reemerge. "Congratulations. F-For today."

The door closes, and Yuno lays down, feeling more alone than ever.

What he doesn't see is Asta leaning his head against the door. "Congratulations, Yuno," he whispers, not truly meaning it.

*

William chuckles at his sleeping Omega on the bed. The boy has one of William's cloaks hugged tightly to his chest, his mouth slightly agape. His cream-colored legs are curled around their blankets, one leg in and the other out.

"Mmn..." Yuno rolls, and his shirt lifts just enough to reveal the supple flesh of his stomach.

Swallowing thickly, the Alpha wills his growing erection to calm before walking over to the bed. "Yuno, dear..." he whispers, petting the Omega's black hair.

Gold eyes blink themselves open, surprised, watching the Alpha closely. A hard blush covers Yuno's cheekbones as the raven sits up. "Wh, what time is it?"

"Almost nine in the morning. I was going to come back earlier, but I was caught by the Wizard King. I apologize for not returning sooner."

Yuno looks down to the bed, fiddling with a stray thread. He doesn't know the condition of his face. It must be fine if the Alpha hadn't said anything.

When Asta left and William hadn't returned, he cried. He felt so weak in doing so, but he did. He wanted to cuddle into his mate's arms, to have the man scent him and protect him.

Eventually, he ventured into William's closet. He remembers taking one of the man's cloaks before returning to bed. He fell fast asleep before remembering to put it back.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be with you after last night, you must've been quite shaken."

Yuno shakes his head. "N-Not terribly... it happens all the time."

"That doesn't make it any less rattling, Yuno," William cups his Omega's cheeks, and the boy leans into the touch.

"...what did the Wizard King want?" He asks, gazing into amethyst eyes.

The Captain of the Golden Dawn smiles. "He wanted to know when our wedding would be. He said that he would take care of everything, so long as we supplied him with the when, the who- meaning the guests- the colors, and the flowers."

"That's very generous of him," Yuno breathes out, looking toward the window.

"It is."

Brows furrowing, the Omega glances at William. "Why do I get the feeling that you're leaving something out?"

The Alpha chuckles. "You sure are perceptive." Yuno smiles confidently at him. "Yes, the Wizard King, he wanted to know something else..."

"Something else?" The raven asks cluelessly.

With a sigh, William awkwardly nods. "He wanted to know when we'd be expecting our first pups."

Yuno's eyes widen. "O-Oh; well... um..."

"I told him not anytime soon," William quickly recovers. "Honestly, I would love to get married and start our family as soon as possible, but I understand that you want to pursue being a Magic Knight. I want you to go as high as you desire before we even start thinking of pups."

The raven doesn't notice that he's crying until he tastes the salty liquid in his mouth.

"My dear, what is wro-?"

Wrapping his arms tightly around William's shoulders, they fall back onto the bed. "I... I've never had anyone do something so kind for me..." he sniffles. "I think I really do love you!"

The only thing Yuno doesn't see is the Captain's cunning grin on the man's lips. "I love you, as well, Yuno."

*

Asta quickly and quietly pounces off of the glass roof, moving out to find Finral.

All the while, kicking up grass and growling to himself, he wants nothing more than to beat that guy's ass.

He's sure- very, very sure- that William just lied to Yuno.

How sure?

William wasn't even speaking with the Wizard King. He was stopped by an Alpha from the Silver Eagles, chastising the Alpha for marrying a peasant boy.

The Wizard King may have offered him a long time ago to do the wedding, but that doesn't mean that bastard didn't just lie to Yuno.

His gut tells him that something is wrong, but he doesn't know what that something is.

"Just you wait, Golden Dawn Captain... I'll get stronger. Enough to win Yuno back."

With new resolve, he pulls his ride home, Finral, away from a pretty Omega boy, receiving a groan from both parties.

"W-Well, Finral-san, if you are ever back in town," the boy with light blonde hair and grass green eyes looks up at him hopefully.

"Of course, mon chéri," Finral makes a dramatic bow, pressing a kiss to the Omega's hand, before opening a portal and stepping through with an annoyed Asta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Omega that Finral likes is an OC, but he'll have a big role in the future... anyone want to guess what I'm planning? Hehe. >.<


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nooowww we're getting into some of the bigger changes...

"2996... 2997... 2998... 2999... 3000!" He groans, doing one final push up before collapsing on the ground.

It's been two weeks since he last saw Yuno. Two weeks, and the Black Bulls have already been awarded two stars for saving a small villiage and exploring a dungeon on the border to the Diamond Kingdom.

He thought, for sure, Yuno would truly notice him, but...

Yesterday, William and Yuno announced their marriage to the public. Their wedding will take place in exactly three weeks.

He can't help but wonder why they're waiting so long, though it certainly helps him.

Asta still refuses to back down.

Something about that guy just makes Asta cringe.

And after discovering William lying to Yuno about meeting with the Wizard King, that feeling solidified more.

A portal opens in front of him and Finral steps through. "Captain Vangeance and Yuno of Golden Dawn are here. Yami sent me to fetch you."

*

"Stay here and stay quiet," Finral tells him, hiding him in an adjourning room to where everyone is meeting. "Yami's orders."

Asta looks through the peephole, taking note of the fact that Luck, Noelle, and Charmy are all seated on the couch, as well.

Finral immediately leaves without another word. He also notices Yuno's tired and slightly embarrassed face.

"We are here--" ah, always one to jump right to the point, that masked Captain. "--because we have a favor to ask from you all."

"What kind of favor?" Yami asks, his eyes glaring at them.

Yuno blanches when he receives that look. "U-Um... I... You see..."

"I'm going out of the country for the next three weeks. I am traveling to the Spade Kingdom with the Wizard King for a meeting with their High Priestess. I'm not sure if you all heard of our announcement, but Yuno and I will be wed when I return."

"Ah, yes," Yami says, nodding. "But what does that have to do with my Omegas?"

"Yes, what does it have to do with us?" Luck asks.

"Well," Yuno begins, "I will be going into my heat at some point within the next week."

Oh.

... _oh_.

It seems that it dawns on all of them at the same time.

"You want us to stay with you," Charmy smiles. "How sweet! Ooh, sweet. Y'know, I could use some sweets--"

Yami clears his throat loudly to shut her up. She pouts at him, saying nothing.

"I don't understand," Noelle confesses. "Shouldn't there be maids and other caretakers at the Golden Dawn base?"

William shuffles awkwardly. "They are all Betas or Alphas. While I trust them with my life, I don't trust them fully with Yuno's heat, seeing as we have a strict no-Omegas rule on base. Even my rooms are sealed away via portal from our base, to keep Yuno safe."

"You don't know how well they'd control themselves," Luck says simply. "I can understand that."

"Because I don't trust any of the other clans with Omegas to properly take care of him, we hoped you three might... agree to help," William admits.

Luck nods. "Well, I'm in, if you're alright with that, Yami." He sideglances his captain. "We have to protect our own," he says, before his eyes lid and he grins, "Plus, I'll be able to destroy any perverted Alphas who come his way." The look quickly returns back to it's normal, childish features, "It'll be so much fun!"

Charmy raises her hand. "Excuse me, but you can't possibly expect us to do that here. The rest of the Black Bulls are Alphas, besides Grey, but even she's a Beta."

"Yes," William continues, "We have a safe house in the outskirts of the main villiage, on a farm. I'd like to ask you all to reside there."

Yuno stands up, walking over to Yami, and bows. "Please let them help me, sir."

Yami had a few more questions for them, such as when the three would return, who would bring them food and water, etc.

Eventually, he relented.

"First sign of trouble, though, I want you calling for backup. That means you, too, Luck," he tells the blonde haired boy.

"Yes, sir, I understand," Luck nods, clasping his hands together loudly. "Come, Yuno-san, Charmy, Noelle! We'll go to our rooms and pack!"

"Oh-- um, alrig-- woah!" Yuno is whisked away in the blink of an eye, the two female Omegas following closely behind.

"I'm sorry to dump that on you so suddenly," William apologizes, holding a hand out to Yami. "I just don't feel right leaving Yuno by himself."

"We would do the same for our Omegas. Poor Charmy-- she went into her heat the day after she was chosen to join the Bulls. Poor thing felt so bad, tried to make it up to me for years before she realized I wasn't even angry!" He laughs loudly, causing the other to haphazardly laugh along.

He waited for William to leave before making his presence known to Yami.

The captain looks at him, blowing out a puff of smoke from his cigarette. "I want you to follow them, Asta. Something here doesn't sit right with me."

*

Two days later, on the morning the four Omegas are meant to leave, Asta finds Yami and Luck speaking with one another.

"I don't want you to go all team-mom on them, Luck." The blonde nods solemnly at Yami's statement. "I mean it."

"I know," he says. "B-But I can do this. I can protect them."

"I have no doubt you can, but only Charmy knows what your bastard Alpha did to you. As I'm sure you remember, that dick is still out there looking for you. If it comes down to protecting you or Yuno, she'll have to protect Yuno. Keep that in mind, okay? Don't go out into the market, don't bring attention to the fact that you're all there by yourselves."

_What?_

"I won't, Yami, sir," he tells the man with a weak smile.

_What did Luck's Alpha do?_

"Are you sure you're okay to go?" He asks, leaning in and chinning Luck's head.

Asta suddenly feels very rude for witnessing their close contact and quickly hides behind the wall.

"He'll recognize my power the moment I step foot into the middle ring, so of course I'm not okay."

_Who is this Alpha? What did he do to Luck?_

"But... he wouldn't do anything to me with so many witnesses. Even if they are all Omegas," Luck continues.

"Are you sure?" Yami questions the young blonde, placing his hands on Luck's shoulders.

"...yes."

They pull away from each other.

"William assured me that a Beta will check in on you all, just for insurance, every morning and evening. They will report to me with their findings. If for some reason that Beta doesn't, we're coming for you all, okay?"

Luck smiles uneasily. "But of course."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Know that, in this fic, Charmy and Luck are in the 23-24 year old range.

_Luck was 6 when his mother died._

_On his 7th birthday, the townspeople grew tired of taking care of him and sold him to a Magic Knight._

_The man was kind at first._

_Loving and doting, leaving him small gifts of courtship, scenting him and protecting him..._

_Then came the day where the Alpha marked and mated him, and everything changed._

_The Alpha beat and raped him repeatedly. He put a collar on Luck which zeroed out his powers. It also made it so he couldn't speak. The six times he got pregnant, his Alpha killed all of their pups._

_All but one._

_When he was nine, he was able to smuggle_ _that one pup to a nearby church._

_He left the pup with an amulet, pressing a kiss to the babe's forehead, as he could not speak with the collar. He prays, every day, that his emotions were properly conveyed and that he made the right choice._

_At 15, he was able to escape their home in the middle of the night. He ran and ran, as fast as he could, eventually bumping into a man he now knows was Yami._

_Vaguely, he heard the man asking him something, but his Alpha was close on his heels-- so, very close._

_"Kid, are you alright?"_

_"LUCK!"_

_He whimpered silently at the anger in his Alpha's voice... he hid behind Yami, clutching the man's shirt tightly._

_"Luck, you get back here right now, you ungrateful bitch!" His Alpha shouted at him._

_The Omega knew the man in front of him could tell he was shaking._

_"You fucking whore, get over here!" He commanded the blonde, reaching for him._

_The air soured with Luck's distress and fear._

_Yami tore his sword from his Gilmore, pointing it at the man. "You move one step closer, and I will not hesitate to chop off your head."_

_"Give me my Omega and get the fuck out of my way, Yami. What the hell are you doing out this late, anyway?"_

_"Patrol, Lord Cornelius. More than that, can't you see that your Omega is scared shitless of you?"_

_"That's none of your concern, Yami," Cornelius growls, sidestepping the other captain, once again reaching for Luck._

_Stumbling back, Luck fell into a young woman's arms, just before his butt hit the cold concrete._

_She smiled gently at him before helping him up and moving in front of him. She had short raven black hair pulled into a ponytail and bright marble green eyes._

_"Are you alright?"_

_"Get your hands off of him, you damn--!"_

_Yami lifted his sword. "Do not say another word, Cornelius. Walk away before I hurt you."_

_The man's eye twitched. "He's not worth so much, Yami. Just give him back to me and go on your way."_

_The woman who caught him pushed him fully behind her, taking on a protective stance. "Yami-san, how do you think Omegas would feel to learn that the captain of the Purple Orcas, one of their best rights activists, uses an Obedience Collar on his own Omega?"_

_That got Cornelius' attention. "You wouldn't dare."_

_"Leave him alone, and I won't," she grinned sadistically._

_The Alpha glared at her, looking at Yami and growling out, "That boy is nothing but used goods now, anyway. You can have him."_

_He turned and walked away._

_Once he was out of earshot, Charmy twisted on her heel to look at Luck, whose eyes were wide and afraid._

_"Hi, sweetie," she gently said. "I heard him call you Luck, is that your name?" His only reply was the tightening of his fingers in the fabric of the ratty dress his Alpha made him wear. "Can you speak? I know one of the settings on these collars restricts that, my sister makes her Omega wear one." He nodded slowly. "I'm going to work on taking your collar off when we get back home, okay?" His eyes widened, and he shook his head, covering his ears._

Home.

No, no, no... he can't go home!

His Alpha will hurt him!

 _"Oh, shh, shh," she wrapped her arms around him. "That's not what I meant. We're going to the Black Bulls base, okay? You're coming to_ our _home. We'll get you cleaned up."_

_The Alpha he hid behind before walked over to them, bending down on his knees and leaned over, his back to Luck. "Climb on."_

_He glanced at Charmy, who gave an encouraging nod, before latching his arms around the Alpha's shoulders. The man took his legs to support him, and they began walking._

_Luck fell into a peaceful sleep on the man's back, the first one he had ever had since before his mother died._

_When they arrived back at the base, everyone gathered around to watch as Charmy disabled the collar using her knowledge of the times with her sister._

_Collars are usually used by Alphas for monitoring their Omegas in many ways, shapes, and forms. The different things they monitor is as follows:_

_Medications. The collar simply beeps, sending off a quick high-pitched sound when a medication is forgotten, whether Heat Supressants or otherwise._

_Food. The collar will record the Omega's diet to be sure they are getting enough nutrients._

_Mind. Typically used for those Omegas with traumatic pasts, an Alpha can program the collar to predict and record nervous or mental breakdowns, hallucinations, and otherwise. Only records data for Alpha's knowledge. Can administer small jolt of electricity to startle Omega back into present if an Omega has experienced a Drop, but that must be programmed by their doctor._

_Health overall such as Oxygen and pulse levels, brain activity, and other statistics are measured and reported back to the Alpha. This is great for Omegas with any allergies, food restrictions, and doctors needs for tests for any possible concerns._

_If an Omega is pregnant, one could even program the collar to regularly test the Omega's blood to be sure the child is growing well._

_But this... this collar is only sold on the Black Market._

_It's called an Obedience Collar._

_This collar seals the Omega's Gilmore inside of it, tapping into it's powers and using that to strip the Omega of their magic._

_This collar shocks the Omega who tries to do so much as speak without the Alpha's verbal command to do so. And even then, if they answer unfavorably, the collar might shock them anyway._

_This collar can even go so far as to abort an Omega's pup if the Alpha commands it to do so._

_"It won't be easy to remove, not without your Alpha to deactivate it..."_

_"What can we do?" Vanessa asked sadly._

_"Well... I have an idea, but no one will like it too much," Charmy muttered, looking into Luck's eyes. "I can disarm it, but it will, without a doubt, shock you on it's highest setting. I don't know how many times you've experienced it, but..."_

_Luck pulled out his pen and paper and shakily wrote, "DO IT."_

_She nodded. "Grey, as a Beta, I'll need you to stay to help. The rest of you Alphas, go. This is going to mess with your protection instinct, so I need for you to return to your rooms for the next twenty minutes or so."_

_The Beta sat down next to them, taking the appearance of a young raven haired boy with bright blue eyes. "What're we going to do?"_

_"I need you to sit next to him and just hold him down. Can you do that?"_

_The black-haired teen nodded, doing as he was told. Luck started to shake in Grey's hold, but once Charmy got far enough along to set off the electric shock, he was more than happy to have that grounding._

_He screamed, the pain too much and the collar too messed up to keep his voice back, before the wretched contraption was laying on the floor, cracked open and fried like an open circuit._

_Grey returned to his normal form and stomped mightily on the sizzling collar until it was wrecked into hundreds of different pieces._

_Luck slept for two weeks after that, only awakening to hear that his Alpha had stepped down from his Captain's status and was nowhere to be found._

*

"Luck? Luuuck~? LUCK!"

He comes back from his day-mare, looking over at Charmy. "Yes?"

"Yuno's stopped," she tells him, beckoning him back a few yards.

He chuckles, turning around and walking back. "Sorry, I was just... lost in thought."

"Are you sure you're okay to do this?"

"Oh, yes."

"...are you _sure_?" She asks again. "This is the fourth time you did something like that. I know you're nervous about being back in Purple Orca territory after eight years, but..."

"He's not their Captain anymore, Charmy. For all I know, he may even be dead. I'm fine."

She places a hand on his shoulder. "Don't lie to me, Luck. Please. You're terrified, I can smell it. Hell, I'm pretty sure Noelle and Yuno can smell it, too."

"I'm sorry," he says sadly. "I really am. I just... know where we're going, as well, and..."

"And?" She prompts him.

He sighs. "Do you remember that pup I told you about? The one I managed to save?"

"Yes, of course."

"Do you see that little church in the distance?" He points to it. "About ten miles east?"

"Hage Village, yes, I've heard of it."

"That's where I left my pup, fifteen years ago. We have to cross through the village to get to the safe house. I don't even know if he lasted through that night, it was so cold. But, if he did survive, I..." his words drift off, just like the sun drifts off into the night.

"Luck, it's understandable that you'd want to try to find him. Especially with everything that's going on."

"I know, I just can't help but wonder if he took after me or his father. Looks wise, absolutely like his father. But for the three days I got to hold him and spend time with him, I got to feel his warm heartbeat."

"I'd bet he was a crybaby like you. Maybe not now, but, you know what I mean." They both laugh. "What did you name him, again?"

"Yuki, but my hands were shaking so horribly that I'm sure it was mistranslated at some point. But I left him with an amulet that belonged to my mother, so if I see him, I'll know who he is. I can tell him why I abandoned him so long ago, I can tell him how much I love him, even now."

Charmy smiles. "I think he'd like that."

Little did they know that Asta, who was following them, was actually listening in on their conversation.

_Luck-san... Is Yuno's mother...?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh... how will Asta deal with this new information? Will he reveal himself to tell Yuno about this discovery? Why was he following them?
> 
> Stay tuned to find out next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

"Luck-san... Is Yuno's mother...?" Asta mumbles to himself, glancing back at the church.

The two below him begin speaking once more.

"We should probably get going, you know, find a place to hide out before nightfall," Charmy says, standing up.

"Yuno-kun, you're from around here. Do you know of a place we can camp out?" Luck asks.

The Omega looks at them. "Well... if we're up for another hour walk or so, the church I grew up in is right over there," he points in the direction of the church Luck and Charmy were talking about. "We have to go that way, anyway."

The blonde stiffens, his eyes widening. "You grew up in Hage?"

A soft smile graces his lips. "They'll have no problem letting us camp there."

Charmy and Luck share a look, the blonde's expression almost _pleading_.

"Well... why not?" Charmy says. "It would be safer for us to go somewhere like that than being out here in the forest."

"Then, let's get going," Noelle begins walking forward, toward Hage Village.

*

Asta watches them, following quietly from the treetops.

"I can't believe I might actually get to see my pup after all these years..." Luck whispers to himself as they come up on the church.

"I'm excited for you," Charmy squeezes his hand.

The doors open wide once Yuno knocks, and soon, the boy is tackled by four children shouting his name.

"YUNO-NII!" The older girl shouts.

"Yay! Yay! It's Yuno-nii!" The youngest boy cheers.

"Kids! Don't take Yuno-kun to the ground!" A young woman, in her mid-20s, chastises the children.

An older gentleman that Luck recognizes from long before, when he was looking through the window just before he knocked and left the church premises years ago, walks out and wraps his arms around Yuno lovingly. "Yuno! Why didn't you tell us you'd be stopping by?"

"It was something we decided on last-minute, Father," he chuckles when everyone lets him go.

"Well, come in, come in, everyone!" He guides them through the open doors, shutting them tight once everyone's inside.

"I'll fix up some dinner!" Sister Lily tells them, walking back into the kitchen.

"I'll help!" Charmy waves her hands, jumping up and down. 

"Thank you! The sister grins.

The rest of them all sit around the table, joking and laughing about anything and everything. Father tells Noelle and Luck many stories about how Yuno and Asta were in the past.

"Really? Asta grew up here, too?" Noelle asks.

"Yeah! Though he's not as cool as Yuno-nii," one of the ginger-haired boys says.

"Oh, really?"

"Really."

"Dinner's ready!" Charmy and Sister Lily call, bringing plates full of food to the table.

The children _ooh_ and _aah_ over the sheep cooks, loving their soft fur and big eyes.

They say a prayer before digging in, eating to their hearts content.

Later that night, Luck awoke from a dream he hadn't had in a very, very long time: the day he brought his pup to this church.

He shakes off the memory, rolling out of bed.

He looks out to see the moon high in the air, and, if he had to guess, would say it was about 2 or 3 AM. He sighs, standing up and walking out the door, but not before fixing Yuno's and Noelle's blankets.

Walking down the stairs quietly, he makes his way to one of the pews, starting up a small fire in the fireplace with his lightning magic.

"What're you doing awake?" Someone whispers from behind, making him jump.

He rounds on his feet to see the Father standing there, dressed in his tunic.

"I could ask you the same thing," Luck smiles.

"Couldn't sleep," the Beta shrugs, but upon seeing Luck's expression, he walks forward, placing a hand on the blonde's head. "What's wrong, child?"

Luck hadn't noticed his fidgeting hands until that moment. "O-Oh... I'm, um..."

"Please do not lie to me. I am a man of God, I will take whatever you have to say to my grave, if you so wish."

"That's not necessary," he whispers, looking back at the fire. "...There is one question I have for you."

"Of course, what might that be?"

Breathing in deeply, Luck gathers his courage. "Fifteen years ago... On October 4th, I left a pup here by the name of Yuki. With him, I left a blue and gold amulet. Is he, by any chance..." The Father's eyes widen. "Still here...?"

"Yuki... so that was supposed to be his name," the man says, rubbing his hand over his face.

"Y-You know my Yuki?!" Luck asks, eyes wide, heart pounding.

The Father smiles. "I do. And you do, as well."

"...I do?" His head tilts slightly.

"I can't believe he finally found his mother," the Father brushes a tear from his eye. "Yuno finally found his mother."

"Yuno...?" Luck's heart leaps, tears streaming from his eyes.

_How did I not see it before?_

"I-I couldn't read the stitching very well, and so I figured it was _Yuno_!" Father tries to explain.

"N-No! That's not what... I'm not sad about that...! I'm just... I... don't know what this is... why am I crying? I'm so happy, why am I crying?" He asks, wiping his tears away.

"You're feeling love," another voice comes from the stairs, and they look up to see Sister Lily. "Luck-san, you're feeling _love_. For Yuno-kun."

"Sister," he says, sitting up. "How did--"

"I went to check on you all, and I didn't see you, so I thought you might be down here."

"Oh..."

She smiles at them, coming down the stairs to meet them. Then, she wraps him in a tight hug. "You need to talk to your pup, Luck-san... about what happened that made you give him up."

"I do, don't I?"

"Do you want me to go wake him up?" The sister asks.

"N-No... I need to organize my thoughts before I say anything to him," Luck whispers, sitting down in the pew.

"Take your time. They're usually up about 5 or 6 AM."

"I understand."

*

A few hours later in the morning, he's sitting outside, watching the sunrise, when Yuno appears by his side.

"...Hi. Sister Lily told me to come out and talk to you? She said it was about something important." He sits down next to Luck.

Luck nods. "Y-Yes, I do."

"Well? What is it?"

Standing up, Luck comes around to Yuno's front. Kneeling down, he presses his hands on either side of the teen's head. "Yuno-kun... what if I told you that I once knew your mother? The one who gave you that amulet?"

Yuno's eyes widen, his hands coming up to cup Luck's palms. "You knew my mother?"

Luck nods, a small smile gracing his lips. "He... he was a male Omega, just like you. That necklace he gave to you, it was his mother's: your grandmother's favorite amulet. Your grandfather gave your grandmother that necklace, and your grandmother gave to your mother."

"H-How did you know about my amulet?"

Tears stream down his cheeks, and his voice cracks as he whispers, "Be-Because I'm the one--" he chokes back a sob, breathing out shakily. "I'm the one who gave that amulet to you... on the day you were born."

Yuno inhales sharply, watching Luck's eyes honestly. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

The blonde smiles, his thumb running over his son's cheek. "I'm your mother, Yuno-kun... you're my pup. You're my son."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here comes the *biggest* change I'm making...

"I wanted to keep you, Yuk-- Yuno."

"Why didn't you?" Yuno asks quietly.

Swallowing audibly, Luck shuffles on his feet. "Your father... was a very mean man. He kept me under lock and key. He used... an Obedience Collar on me, Yuno. I couldn't even speak back then, Yuno. For six whole years, I couldn't speak. I... I couldn't call your name when you came from my womb." He chokes back a sob, "Your brothers and sisters... were all murdered by your father. He allowed me to be with them for three days each before he would, um, take them from me." Luck clears his throat, wiping away tears that form in his eyes. "He didn't want to ruin my heat by my having to care for our pups. You, though, were born two months prematurely. I was able to feign your death, because you were so silent... you only cried on the day you took your first breath. You were a very quiet babe, so I was easily able to feign your death on the third day, and... and while your father was asleep, I managed to leave the castle to get you here. You, my child," Luck pulls Yuno in for a warm embrace. "You were the only one I managed to save. And for that, I... I thanked the Lord every day. Every single day. And now, he has graced me with the opportunity to see you again. Yami and Charmy took me in and protected me." He notices quickly that Yuno's shoulders are shaking, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Oh, Pup, what is wrong?" He asks.

"How old were you when you had me? How much did you love me, to leave me here alone? Why didn't you stay with me?" The questions begin to pour, and Yuno can't stop them. Soon, he finds his knees tremble as he falls to the ground, sobbing terribly. "Why... why didn't...?" He rubs his eyes with his hands, but the tears keep coming. "Why can't I stop crying?" He crumbles in on himself further.

Luck's instincts instantly take over as he wraps his arms around Yuno, rubbing his chin along the top of Yuno's hair, allowing his scent to calm the boy.

"Yuno... I am so, _so_ sorry, honey. I was nine years old when I had you. I knew I was giving you your best chance by leaving you here. I didn't stay because, if I did, your father would've used my collar to track us down. He would've killed you and taken me away. At least, this way, I knew you were alive."

"Why didn't you come back for me when you were free?"

Luck swallows, opening his mouth to respond, when someone behind them answers, "Because he was never truly free, dear pup."

Whirling around on his heels, Luck's eyes widen at the person before them, riding on a large, black horse.

"C-Cornelius," he whispers, eyes widening.

The Alpha grins maliciously. "Good morning, _whore_."

Immediately, Luck grabs Yuno, rushing for the church and throwing him inside, locking the doors by sewing them together with his lightning.

Hissing when the Alpha steps off of his horse, Luck, without missing a beat, summons his grimoire. "Electric armor!"

"Oh, Luck, don't be like this," Cornelius _tsk_ s, lifting his palm and sends a wave of water in the Omega's direction. "Water Correction Magic: Ice Cage," his once-Alpha commands, and soon, Luck is wrapped in chains and spikes of ice.

He cries out as he's suddenly trapped, unable to move. "No!"

Cornelius grins, flicking out something shiny in his hand, and Luck soon realizes that it's a collar.

"N-No!" He cries as the man moves closer, his immobilized limbs shaking.

"Oh, hush now," his Alpha chastises him.

Luck closes his eyes, ready for the feeling of metal on his skin.

It comes, the collar clicking shut and beeping loudly. He cries out as it squeezes tightly around his neck, the ice melting as he collapses to his knees.

The morning sky quickly darkens as rain begins to pour from the heavens, wind pushing back against their clothes and bodies.

Luck's grimoire shines in front of them, pages speeding through as it gets sucked into the collar's mainframe.

His Alpha lifts him up by his hair, causing him to yelp, his hands subconsciously flying up to try to get those fingers out from the tangles.

"NO, STOP!" He hears Yuno yell.

" _Fuck_ , you smell good," Cornelius stands upright, one hand cupping his chin, the other an iron bar around his waist. He pulls Luck's shirt to the side, revealing his neck. "There's the bondmark I made so long ago," he whispers, licking the bite mark.

Luck's whole body quivers, his mouth open in a silent scream of terror as his Alpha bares his teeth, ready to make him bleed.

Suddenly, though, they're harshly knocked to the side, Cornelius being thrown several feet away. Luck immediately looks up, the smell of a rivaling Alpha permeating the air.

"...Yami?" He asks, and the collar shocks him harshly for that, using his own lightning magic to do so. He crumples in on himself on the ground, his whole body shaking.

The Black Bulls Captain bares his teeth at Cornelius, coming and standing over top of Luck protectively.

Luck watches as Cornelius stands tall, his grimoire flipping pages as the Alpha begins stalking toward them.

"What're you doing?!" The man shouts, "You wish to fight me for that Omega?!"

"Yes, I do," Asta hears Yami say as he rushes into the tiny church.

He finds Yuno there, clutching his body tightly as the scent of an Omega in heat permeates the air. He's sweating, his legs covered with slick as he whimpers, "N-No... Not n-now!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh. I think I just pulled about three plot twists in this one chapter.
> 
> Be prepared to-- at least-- tear up. If you don't, you have no heart. LOL!
> 
> Know that Kei is about 27, Finral about 28 in this fic. Pretty much /everyone/ is aged up, I know. Sorry not sorry.

Asta finds Yuno there, clutching his body tightly as the scent of an Omega in heat permeates the air. He's sweating, his legs covered with slick as he whimpers, "N-No... Not n-now!"

The young Alpha immediately steps away, a hand flying up to cover his nose-- but it's too late. His nostrils flair, his mouth waters, his mind...

It all goes into a fog as he steps forward, reaching for the Omega.

The raven haired Omega yanks back from him, kicking out his legs weakly. "N-No! Asta, please, no!"

"Yuno..." Asta chastises the Omega, clicking his tongue. He grabs his friend, pulling Yuno close to him as he breathes the raven in, kissing along his friend's jaw. "Yuno," he says again, and he can feel his canines sharpening as he yanks off Yuno's shirt, flipping him over onto his back. "Omega, you smell so pretty..."

"N-No, Asta!" Yuno cries out when the Alpha licks him. His body is already starting to react to the Alpha.

His inner being craves for him to just give in as he shudders helplessly.

"Pretty Omega," the Alpha chuckles. " _Mine_ ," Asta traces those teeth along his neck as Yuno leans back, his body doing as his hormone and pheromone-clouded mind instruct.

"Take me, Alpha," he whispers, baring more of his neck for his friend.

"Asta, Yuno, stop!" Noelle yells, immediately rushing down the stairs with Charmy close behind.

Yanking Asta away from Yuno, Charmy throws him across the length of the church, causing him to land in a-- now broken-- pew.

Noelle immediately takes Yuno, helping him up and throwing him to a nearby bedroom, where she locks him in.

"No! No!" Yuno sobs, pounding on the door frantically with his fists. "Asta! Alpha!"

"Shit!" Charmy yells, "Noelle! Did they bond?!"

She shakes her head. "No!"

"Then why are they acting like this?!" She shouts, Asta glaring at her as he bounds forward.

"Get out of my way!"

"I'm not going to do that, Asta!" Charmy tells him, standing her ground.

"Alpha!" Yuno begs in the backgound.

Said Alpha frowns, pulling his sword from his grimoire. "Then you will both be hurt. _Badly_." He lifts it high into the air, ready to bring it down, when Yami is suddenly sent flying through the church walls, clipping Asta's shoulder which throws him back against the wooden floor.

Growling, Yami stands up, bleeding from his head and several cuts on his arms and back. Asta stands back up as well, glaring at Noelle and Charmy. "Sorry, kid," Yami grunts out, barely meaning it as he barrels forward after Cornelius and Luck.

Luck fainted after yelling for Yami the first time he got hurt, which caused an electric shock from the collar so powerful to take away consciousness.

Cornelius is holding the Omega close, ready to bite their bondmark once more.

"STOP!" Comes a yell from the sky.

A large tree bursts from the ground, causing the earth to shake.

Thunder booms loudly overhead.

William soon appears in front of them, watching them all closely.

At his side are Finral and an older Omega boy who Asta caught Finral speaking to in town the other day.

"Go to him, Kei," William says. "I'll handle things here with my mother-in-law."

Finral nods, pulling Kei along with him. "Thank you, William-sama," Kei tells him before running off.

*

As Kei and Finral enter the nearly demolished church, they watch as Charmy and Noelle try to fight off Asta.

"Asta," Kei whispers, watching Asta closely.

"You try to calm Asta down, I'll back up the girls," Finral tells him.

"Asta!" Kei cries worriedly as Charmy and Noelle manage to bind the young Alpha.

"Let me go!" He yells, trying to break free. " _Yuno_!"

Finral rushes over and puts an extra set of hands on in keeping Asta bound, pushing him back against the floor.

"Kei! Do it, now!"

The Omega, with tears in his eyes, walks over to Asta. "I'm sorry, Aa-chan, this might hurt," he whispers, leaning down and pressing his forehead to the struggling Alpha's.

Thunder strikes as his thoughts invade Asta's own, peeling back layer upon layer of fog, pistoning through to the brain.

Specifically, the memory cortex.

"Remember me, Aa-chan. Please, please," he keeps repeating as he searches through Asta's memories to find what he's looking for.

 _There_.

He pulls the memory to the forefront of the Alpha's mind. Doing this should rip him out of whatever trance he's in. It should. It needs to.

The memory causes Asta to gasp as it replays in his mind's eye.

_Two Omegas, one giving birth, are in a small wool hut, a warm fire wrapped tight and well in the center. A large basin of water sits next to them as the male Omega, about age 12, tries to wipe down his sister's face._

_"Kei, it hurts!" Cries the older female, perhaps 17 years old, who is the one pregnant._

_"Shh, shh, it's okay. I bet-- I bet he'll be an Alpha, Haruka-nee, and he can protect us when he's older. He'll be the strongest Alpha ever."_

_The girl, Haruka, smiles at Kei, squeezing his hand as she pushes. "Aah!"_

_After a long time, finally, a small baby begins to fiercely cry._

_Kei exclaims happily, "Haruka-nee, you did it! You did it, he's here! Asta is here!"_

_But there's no response. Kei looks up at Haruka, and the woman's eyes are closed, her chest still._

_"Haruka-nee?" He asks, his hand taking hers, but her hand simply slips out of his, limp. "Haruka-nee?!" He screams._

_Then, in a flash, he sees the male Omega, wrapped in fabric and holding the baby close as he walks through a raging snowstorm._

_He eventually comes to the Hage church, where he sees another mother, much younger than him, walking away from his baby. Sadly, Kei looks down at Asta as he approaches the church._

_"Aa-chan, you have to be good, now, okay?" He says, crying as he sets the baby down. Asta clung tightly to his fingers, green eyes wide, staring into Kei's. "You have to let me go, Aa-chan." He peels his fingers away, only to cause the baby to cry. "You can't stay with me, Aa-chan, I'm sorry," he sniffles, pressing a kiss to the baby's forehead, before meeting their own foreheads to force the baby to sleep, using his own power. "I'm sorry, Aa-chan," he whispers, crying. "Never forget that Haruka-mama and Auntie love you so much, okay?" He kisses the baby once more, before looking at the child next to Asta, who begins to fuss at all of the noise._

_"I'm sure your Mama loves you, too," he nuzzles the baby with his nose, trying to release comforting pheromones before doing the same as what he did with Asta, and coaxing the othet baby to sleep._

Astablinks, looking up at Kei. "What... was that?" He asks, his mind now clear. "Who...?"

Kei smiles, kissing Asta's forehead, just like he did so long ago. "Your Mama would be so proud, Aa-chan." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised you'd meet Asta's family, didn't I? ^.^ I also promised that OMC Finral was talking to in Ch3 would come back. I'll explain later how Kei found out who Asta was!
> 
> I'll get to William, Luck, Cornelius (blech) and Yami's portion next chapter... hope you liked this!
> 
> As always: Comment, Kudos, Bookmark, subscribe me!


	9. Chapter 9

"Please, now, stop this madness. You are hurting your friends, and because of Yuno-chan's heat, you are not yourself," Kei tells him, looking into his bright green eyes.

Asta looks down at himself, almost as though evaluating, blinking his eyes.

His mind is clearing, he can _think_.

That is, before Yuno cries out miserably, "Alpha! Why... Why don't y-you want me, Alpha?"

The scents, the noises, the sounds... the clouds are back, mind fogging once more. He chuckles, grinning at Kei. He reaches out and grabs the Omega by the throat, pulling him close.

Kei flinches, hands flying up to claw at Asta's arm.

"Did you honestly think that would work?" Asta sneers.

Kei's eyes widen, and he whispers sadly, "You've imprinted on Yuno-chan, haven't you, Asta? You know why you can't have him, he's engaged... that's why your friends are trying to keep you from doing something you'd regret."

"Why do you even care? You threw me away. Luck-san threw Yuno away! He and I are meant to be!" He yells, tightening his grip enough for Kei to yelp.

"Asta! Let him go!" Noelle shouts.

"Shut the fuck up, Noe," Asta growls. "No child should grow up without their family! I am all the family Yuno needs! Yuno is all the family I need!"

"But Asta!" Sister Lilly, from somewhere in the background, stands up. "Asta, we're your family. We're Yuno's family. You two have found new families in the Magic Knights!"

Her voice and the truth it holds pierces through him. Crying out, he drops Kei and crouches, clutching his head. "Wh-What's going on?!"

"Alpha... Asta...! I need you! Asta!" Yuno sobs.

"Fight it, Asta!" Kei yells, jumping up and grabbing his head once more, leaning their foreheads together. "Here, I'll help you."

His mind is clear once more, and Kei reaches around his neck, gripping two pressure points there hard enough to knock him out.

Everything seems fine, for a few glorious moments.

Right up until Yuno screams, and there is an explosion so powerful that they're thrown out into the crop fields, the explosion destroying the entire church building.

*

As Yami fights Cornelius, William rushes over to help Luck. 

"Luck-san, Luck-san! Wake up!" He says, shaking the Omega.

Weakly opening his eyes, Luck gazes up at William. Reaching up, the Omega cups William's cheek with one hand, the other tugging at the collar.

He tries pulling the contraption open, but if doesn't seem to budge. After a while, be sets his gaze. "Luck-san, what I'm about to do might hurt, but it'll get the collar off. Do you think you can do it?"

Unable to question it, he shakily nods.

William waits for a few moments, waiting for Yuno to look out the window...

He pulls Luck up close to him, and kisses him. Luck silently cries out, surprised, trying to push the Alpha away. The Alpha uses that to deepen the kiss, moving his tongue inside and swirling it around. Using his magic to summon tree roots, thrusting them between Luck's neck and the collar. He then yanks the roots harshly, causing the collar to snap open and fall off.

William checks to make sure the other two Alphas are still otherwise engaged.

Tears escape Luck's eyes as he continues trying to push William away. The Alpha throws a glance over to where Yuno watched them, the boy's eyes blown wide.

Luck's gaze follows his, and he immediately begins thrashing, shoving William away. The Alpha pulls away, their lips disconnecting with a loud, wet smack.

"W-William... wh-what was _that_?!"

He grins, taking a step forward and kneeling down to look him in the eyes. "Luck-san, did you know that the feelings of abandonment and betrayal are often even more powerful motivators than that of love?"

Luck stares at him, confused. "What do you--"

A golden aura explodes from the bedroom Yuno resides in, the sound alone cutting off Luck's question. It destroys the church, lightning crosses spiral from bolts striking in the sky.

Yuno's eyes are wide, unfocused, and teary. The tears flow like rivers down his cheeks as he screams, weeping as he holds his body close.

"Yuno!" Luck yells over the raging wind.

The Golden Dawn captain grins. "Thank you, Luck-san, for being my pawn. Now, _take a nap."_ He slaps the Omega across the face, knocking him out. Vines reach out from neighboring trees, wrapping themselves around the Omega in case he were to awaken.

He uses his power, sending the roots out to Yami and Cornelius, trapping them in the middle of their battle.

Now, with their attention on him, he chuckles. "I need you no longer." With a snap, the ground opens below them, and they fall through to two underground cells, more than 10 miles below the surface.

"That should keep you busy for a while."

He turns to Yuno, a predatory grin on his face. "Now... all of my work, everything, has led up to this moment."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, but I felt that going any longer before next chapter might ruin the... suspense? Is that the word I'm looking for? Well, you'll see!
> 
> Comment, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe me! <3


	10. Chapter 10

Wind picks up, easily pushing William back as he tries to get closer to Yuno.

"Yuno!" He yells over the raging storm. "Yuno, listen to me!"

The boy has tears streaming down his cheeks, his hands covering his ears. "No!" He ducks his head down, curling further in on himself.

 _I just have to get closer. Closer, and it'll all be mine..._ he thinks, walking slowly. _Yuno_ _... Your power, I need it all_.

Throwing his head back, Yuno gasps. The literal image of a lock, created by wind and light, appears above them.

William grins, and, stretching his power forward, he wraps a vine around Yuno's grimoire, raising it to the lock.

Settling into a small indent in the lock, all hell breaks loose as the grimoire begins to rage its power on the land.

*

Asta awakens to the awful sight. All around them, wind roars. The ground shakes. In the sky, lightning cracks and thunder booms.

The image of a lock is high in the sky, made of wind and debris, Yuno sitting underneath of it, hugging his body desperately.

William is walking even closer to the Omega, wrapping roots and vines around the force field like a protective shield.

"Wh... what the hell?" Noelle asks, standing up. "Yuno?"

Immediately, Asta begins to walk toward his best friend. "Yuno?" He calls, running faster when the Omega looks up at him with wide, terrified eyes. "Yuno!" He yells, "Yuno!!"

"Asta!" Yuno reaches for him, but William quickly ducks into the force field, leaving only a small sight line visible as he closes in on the Omega.

All Asta sees before the roots and vines close up around the field is the other Alpha pushing Yuno down.

*

"William-- please, _please_ , stop this..."

The Alpha grins, breathing Yuno's scent in. "You don't even know why I'm doing this. Why should I stop just because some bitch asks me to?"

"Th-Then tell me why, please... help me understand."

"You could _never_ understand," He whispers, causing Yuno to whimper. "But, I guess it'd do well for you to know what's going on, seeing as I'm going to bond with you anyway."

"...what?"

William hums. "Heh, you thought I was going to let you go? Yeah, right." He rolls his eyes. "Listen to me, and listen closely. Everything has happened this way because _I_ wanted it to. Haven't you realized that by now?"

Yuno shakes his head. "N-No..."

"Kei knows about Asta because I told him. I knew all along who you and Asta were. How, you ask?" He leans in, licking Yuno's neck and nipping at the flesh. "I was born in the Forbidden Realm," he chuckles, "and my birth mother couldn't care for me, so she sold me to a Nobleman. The Nobleman saw my power and, eventually, decided to adopt me... but the woman he was married to hated me. Despised me and beat me maliciously every single day. One early morning, when I was wandering about, practicing my powers, I saw two male Omegas leaving children at a nearby church. I was about eight years old, and I watched them as they abandoned the pups there, and I couldn't help but wonder how heartless those two had to be to leave two innocent pups alone. Fast forward about eight-nine years, to when I saved you... I didn't realize that it was you until I found out what grimoire you received, and, well..." he scoffs, "I couldn't believe my luck. The whole reason I came to the Golden Dawn was to get my revenge against the woman who tortured me for twelve years until I got my grimoire. Now, with you... I can get my revenge. But how? I needed to manipulate you. But, again... how? I thought up many, many different ideas, until I finally realized," he sucks on Yuno's pulse point, "I needed to lay so much stress and so many hormones into you that it induced your heat and released your power. So, I needed Luck to find you, then for Cornelius to find Luck. Kei, in return, needed to find Asta and to prevent Luck from going to you in the your most vulnerable state."

"So... so you--"

"And now, to get my revenge, I just need to take you, make you mine, and use your powers." The Alpha's canines extend and his pupils dialate. "Then, and only then, my dear, will it all be finished. Once and for all."

Yuno's eyes widen. "William, p-please, don't..."

"Oh, don't ruin this, Yuno, dear. I've had this planned out for the last fifteen years."

Tears stream down the Omega's cheeks. "Please, stop this--"

He doesn't get the chance to finish as William flips him over and clamps his powerful jaws down onto the Omega's neck, biting and finally claiming him.

*

Asta is banging his fists on the force field, trying to enter. "YUNO!" He shouts, clawing at the tree vines encasing the Omega.

He listened to everything William said, he heard all of it. The other Alpha planned everything, he used Yuno, Luck, Kei, all of them.

The power inside the dome erupts, sending Asta flying backward into Kei before tumbling down into the ground.

The lock that was shining bright is then pulled apart, the image showing as a lock "unlocked."

The dome that the two are inside of flexes, expanding and deflating like one breathes.

*

William reaches around Yuno's front, unzipping his pants. "You should know," he whispers, rutting against the Omega's still clothed waist. "When I saved you, I did actually develop feelings for you. I wanted you, not just for your power-- that I didn't realize you had at the time-- but for you. Because, Yuno," he licks the Omega's neck. "You're beautiful."

Yuno cries as William pulls down the Omega's pants, watching as the slick coats the raven's insides, dripping out.

" _Shh_. Let me in, now, okay?" He says, kissing Yuno's neck and nibbling on his ear as he pushes himself inside.

The Omega's mouth opens in a silent scream, his fingers grasping and clawing at the dirt underneath him.

"Let it happen, Yuno," he whispers, picking up a rough pace. "Let it happen, baby."

Soon, Yuno is rocking his hips back against the Alpha, his body and instincts taking over.

"Yuno!" Asta yells loudly, but the sound is muffled from outside the field.

"Alpha..." Yuno whimpers, "A-Alpha, I'm scared..."

William shoves himself deep inside. "Don't worry, Omega. I'll protect you."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not far enough in the series to know what the Eye calls Licht. Lol! So just go with it, yeah?
> 
> Oh. And Licht does /not/ share a body with William in this fic.

"I'll protect you," those words ring in his ears.

William.

William will protect him.

Why... why does that sound so wrong? Yet... so _right_?

"I will protect you," the Alpha says again, his jaw clamping down on Yuno's neck once more, this time bringing forth a gush of blood.

Then they're flush up against each other,  William pushed all the way inside of him, up to the hilt.

It _hurts_ , unbelievably so.

Yuno tries to shift away a little, but William growls at him, pushing his body further into the dirt below them.

All around them, a bright light appears: and Yuno can tell his power has been activated.

And not by him.

*

" _Mama_!" Comes an echoing cry in his nightmares, startling him awake.

Luck's eyes snap open, the faux dream of he and Yuno still so vivid in his mind. He barely registers the ache throughout his entire body as he tries to remember exactly what happened.

He gasps.

 _Yuno_... _I_ _must_ _get_ _to_ _my_ _Yuno_!

He groans, pushing himself up off the dirt floor. A foot or so in front of him is Yami, standing between him and a deranged-looking Cornelius. The dome-like room is rather large, as though they had fallen into an old cavern.

The whole area is barely lit by the opening they fell through, two miles above the surface.

"You will not be getting to Luck, Cornelius. I will not allow it," Yami says, crossing his arms over top his chest.

Cornelius smirks, snapping his fingers. "Haven't you realized it yet, Yami?"

At once, several members of the Eye of the Midnight Sun appear.

Sally giggles loudly, looking to the surface. "Can we stun them, Master Licht? Can we?! I'd love to tear them open molecule by molecule!"

"Shut up," Rades rolls his eyes. "You know the master told us to kill the Black Bulls Leader, not to take prisoners."

She pouts. "But what about the other one? He's cute!"

"The Omega is for Master's friend. Master gave explicit instructions to let Sir Cornelius have him."

Cornelius grins, stepping forward. Yami growls, lifting his sword. "Do not move, Cornelius."

Said Alpha glances back at Sally and Rades, throwing a dismissive hand their way. "Take care of him for me, would you?"

Before Yami can do anything else, Cornelius brushes passed him, and the two lunge at him.

Luck is left trembling before his former Alpha while Yami fights away the people of the Eye.

*

"This world is... crumbling..." Noelle starts, watching as the world around them.

Buildings are easily picked up and carried through the air. The clouds turn black and lightning cracks in the sky.

Then, there's a loud _BOOM_.

Asta glances backward, at the dam holding Hage Village's water. It's snapped, cracked: broken. Water is flooding through the plains.

*

"Yuno," William whispers, his voice hot and heavy on Yuno's neck. "I'm going to fill you up with my pups... Then I'll take you away from this place, somewhere we can be together, forever. Ooh, it'll be perfect. Just you, me, and our pups. It'll be so, so perfect."

Yuno's having trouble paying attention to anything around them... all his foggy mind can think of is the intense pressure, the amazing pleasure coursing through his entire body.

Soon, he and his Alpha meet their climaxes. He cries out in pleasure as an orgasm wrecks his body, causing him to whimper and whine with need.

Yuno gasps when William shifts, slowly pulling out of him. His head snaps up to look all around them.

The earth beneath them begins to crack and crumble. The skies shake and tremble. Buildings are collapsing, and fields of corn and wheat have been destroyed.

Tears gather in his eyes as he sees his friends among the rubble.

"A...Asta," he whimpers when he sees the young Alpha has been crushed under a large dresser, bleeding from his head. Water is flooded all around them, high enough to keep them afloat but low enough that they were injured by other objects. "Kei-san... Mama..." he whimpers.

William zips up his pants with a triumphant smirk. "They cannot help you anymore, Yuno. You're all mine."

He draws a cross out of light and mana, using his own powers to lift Yuno up, off the ground, and strapping him to the cross by his wrists and ankles.

"There. Now he will see you and be drawn here."

Yuno's head pops up. "... _he_?"

A deadly grin comes to William's features. "The demon who will truly kill this land."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short again, I know! I'm sorry! This will slowly but surely headed toward the end.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting excited about this story again!!! xD

William uses Yuno's magic, chanting as he splays his fingers on the ground.

"ARISE! Vrüljar!"

Suddenly, there is a pain in Yuno's stomach... he screams.

He screams, it hurt so badly.

The waters sloshes as the ground gave way, a large waterfall intaking the water, leaving his friends all soaked, laying on the ground, unconscious.

"Alpha," Yuno cries, "it hurts!" Throwing his head back, tears streak down his face.

William caresses his side. "Don't worry, my love. You are birthing this Demon into this world, of course it's going to hurt."

*

Cornelius grabs Luck by the back of the neck, his grip tightening on the bondmark he left there long, long ago. "You know, Omega..." he leans in and chuckles, licking Luck's ear. "William is going to _destroy_  that pup of yours once he's served his purpose."

Luck's blue eyes go wide. "Wh-What...?"

"Yuno is the catalyst to destroy this land. Once he's served his purpose, his value as an Omega-- which, we all know whay _that_ is-- will be shred to pieces."

The earth erupts around them: an earthquake.

Cornelius smiles. "Jun is here."

"...Jun?" Luck dares to ask.

"Jun. The demon of destruction, birthed from absolute good, meant for nothing but annihilation."

Water from the surface soon falls by them, flowing deeper and deeper into the ground as caverns erupt below them.

With that water comes bodies-- those who were drowned by the broken dam.

He hears Yuno scream.

"Yuno!!"

"You can't do anything for him, you know." Cornelius grins. "You're mine, after all."

You're mine.

 _mine_.

_MiNE._

_mInE_ _MInE_ _miNe miNE_

_MINE_

The word echoes in his brain.

He hates that word. _Mine_.

 _Mine_.

It is a word only the privileged use.

It is a word confining so many Omegas, just like him.

Suddenly, he feels something click inside his head.

 _Use_ _me_ , his thoughts echo. _Use_ _your_ _true_ _power._

_Do not fear._

_Fear is for the weak. Save your pup._

_Use me._

His pup screams again, and the thoughts get louder.

 _USE_ _ME_!

Growling, Luck looks to the sky as it begins to thunderstorm.

His grimore lifts into the air, and, first thing's first: He takes Cornelius' hands around his neck.

"I will rise," he feels his power speaking:

not him.

His eyes glow, he can't see through the blinding power he suddenly feels.

"I will fight until I am broken, Cornelius. And you..." he scoffs, the grimoire opening. "You could never break me."

His grimoire explodes with a bright yellow light, a new spell being written into the back.

Cornelius releases him as he's electrocuted. "Gah!"

Luck grins, lifting his hands to the sky. His grimoire reacts, and suddenly, a smooth, sharp scythe made of lightning settles into his hands.

He pulls it back, not even allowing his former Alpha to say a word as he swings it forward.

He watches the blood pool out of the, now dead, Alpha.

Then, he rounds on the Eye.

"Go!" Yami shouts, looking like's having the time of his life fighting with the two. "Save Yuno!"

*

Asta feels like he's drowning in nothing...

Until a slight shock come to his body.

Gasping, he feels another, stronger one, causing his whole body to jolt.

His eyes snap open, immediately landing on Luck, who stands above him, watching him intently.

"Get up, pup. Get up," a voice comes from his side.

Kei-- he's awake, staring at him.

"Pup, get up. Now!" Kei shouts, shaking him.

"I'll shock him again," Luck's fingers spark, and immediately Asta sits up.

"No! No, that's not necessary." He looks around them. "Where...?" He notices they're in a small building, wind whirling all around them. He's soaked--

"The dam! Yuno!" He scrambles upward. "Charmy, Noelle!" He shouts, and Kei places his hands on Asta's shoulders.

"Those two are fine. I sent them to the Black Bulls base to recover."

"Where are we?!" He asks, "Where's Yuno?!"

Luck growls at him with the ferocity of a mother chastising her rambunctious child. Asta flinches back, closing his eyes.

"We needed a safe place until you woke, Asta. But now, we all need to go save Yuno. Okay?"

He nods. "But what do we do? I can't get through that barrier..."

Kei smiles. "Leave that part to me."

"Once we're inside, Asta... I'll take care of Yuno," Luck seems to be the one speaking this time. "You must challenge William, as Yuno's Alpha. You  _must._ _win_. It is the only way. Do you understand, Pup? Neither Kei nor I can help you with this. We must care for Yuno-- he will be weak, defenseless. You must win against William. Can you do it?"

Asta breathes in, setting his gaze. "Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh. xD
> 
> Comment, kudos, bookmark, subscribe!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so y'all are aware... I am god awful at fight scenes. If you look really closely... in all of my fics... I always come close to a fight scene, then give a reason to back off. It typically goes like that for a while. So yeah... Lol. I'll try my best.

"Beautiful," William whispers as he caresses Yuno's cheek. "So beautiful, so powerful! And yet... so deadly," he then increases the magic binding itself to Yuno.

The Omega cries out, throwing his head back. His stomach feels like it's being split open. His head feels like it's been stomped on. His limbs-- like they're being pulled apart. Everything _hurts_.

Through the tears in his eyes, he sees something begin to rise from the cracks in the earth.

"Welcome, Jun!" William laughs triumphantly, watching the demon pull itself from the deep caverns.

It roars loudly, its red skin slitting open at several different locations to produce hundreds of eyes all over its body.

The demon stands up, standing tall enough that it easily smashes down a plane that was flying by.

It roars once more, a bright light collecting between its jaws. A beam shoots outward, landing on the horizon, explosions following in its wake.

*

Asta glares at the demon. "I'm not done yet," he seethes.

"You better not be," Luck tells him in that weirdly omniscient tone that he's been sporting since his power awoke. "But you will not be facing _that_ demon, Asta."

Asta glances at Luck. "What do you mean?"

Those teal eyes soften. "You will be facing William, not Jun."

"What?! But--"

Kei places a hand on his shoulder. "I will go first, create an opening in the dome for you and Luck-kun to go through. You will go directly to William, Luck will go to Yuno."

"What about you?" He asks. "And what about _that_?!" He points to the large monster that's destroying their home.

Kei smiles. "I will be the one fighting _that_ ," he says, copying Asta's tone and using air quotes on the word.

Watching him with wide eyes, Asta shakes his head and firmly says, "No."

"No?" Kei asks, almost as if scandalized.

"No. That thing will kill you!"

This causes Kei to chuckle. "I am stronger than you know, pup."

"But--!"

"No buts. Now, let's get going."

*

They approached the dome, Kei easily creating an opening using some sort of spell from his Grimoire.

"Passage of the Seven Seas," it was called.

Luck and Asta went inside, and Kei went after Jun.

William was currently speaking to Yuno about something, so Luck and Asta kept down, out of sight, and listened.

"Our pups will be the strongest in all the land," William was saying. "If they're not... I'll kill them, and we'll make more. Until our pups are the strongest, everyone else will die."

"W-William, please... don't..." Yuno whimpers, and William backhands him.

"Shut up!"

Luck snarls, barely keeping his volume down as he rises to a standing position, "Asta, you better wail on that guy hard before I do."

He nods, setting his gaze. "You got it."

*

"Shut up!" He yells, turning around to watch Jun. "You don't know _anything_ , Yuno. I'm doing all of this for you. All of it... once this world is destroyed, you, I, and our pups will be safe. We'll be royalty, even. It'll be wonderful!" He laughs loudly and triumphantly, raising his hands to the sky.

"I won't let that happen, Golden Dawn Captain," comes a voice from behind him. 

Turning around, he sees that little anti-magic punk from the Black Bulls. "Ah... Asta-kun," he grins, "what have I done to deserve your presence?"

"You asshole... hurting Yuno like you have! How could you?!"

"Ooh, the tiny shrimp is angry, now. I'm shivering in my boots," he says sarcastically.

"You fucker!" Asta cries, beginning to run forward, taking out his weapon.

*

Swords clash as Luck jumps out of his hiding spot, immediately running over to Yuno, who is now unconscious.

"Yuno," he coos, trying to wake the younger Omega, as he removes the bindings around Yuno's wrists and ankles. "Yuno, come on, now, wake up."

Those eyes flutter open as he looks up. "...Mama...?"

"Yes, my love, it's me. Asta and I are going to get you out of here, okay?"

Yuno could barely keep his eyes open, and in response, promptly fell back into unconsciousness.

Luck's attention was caught when Asta shouts loudly, caught by one of William's attacks as he was thrown back into the magical barrier. He hits it with a loud, resounding _BOOM_ , collapsing to the ground.

"Ahh, no way! Yuno's Mama is here to save him, how touching. I guess you ended up giving Cornelius what he really deserved, right?" He grins. "Maybe I should take you under my wing, too," he says lovingly.

"Don't make me vomit, William!" Luck shouts as he finally releases Yuno, allowing the Omega to slump down onto the ground.

Glancing over at Asta, he notices the young Alpha still trying to pull himself back together, shaking his head as he pushes himself onto his feet. "Not... finished... yet!" He yells, taking off toward the other Alpha.

Luck gets Yuno onto his back, and begins to run toward a nearby tree for cover as William shoots off magical vines in their direction.

"You will not take him from me!" He shouts, shoving Asta onto the ground and stabbing him in the shoulder with a sword. "I have worked too long for this, Luck! You will hand him over! **_Now_**!" He barks in his Alpha voice, causing a shiver to run down Luck's spine.

He whimpers, backing away, but still manages to keep himself in front of Yuno.

" **Get out of the way, Omega** ," he seethes.

"No!" He yells, wrapping his arms around Yuno.

" ** _Omega_**!" William tries once more, barring his canines.

"No!" Luck screams, "I will not hand my child over to you, you pretentious creep!"

William reaches for Luck, grabbing him by the neck and pulling him upward, his feet dangling off the ground as the Alpha chokes him. " **What a bad little Omega you are... disobeying an Alpha like this. Disrespecting an Alpha like this**..." he leans in, licking Luck's neck. " **Maybe I should just claim you, force you into submission--** "

He whimpers once more, quite pitifully this time. "N-No..."

"LUCK-SAN!" Asta shouts, yanking the sword from his shoulder. "Don't back down! Don't take any crap from this wannabee Alpha! You defeated your Alpha, you can do it again! Think of Yuno! _Luck-san!!_ "

The young Alpha's voice echoes in his head, and Luck smiles. "That's right, Asta-kun."

Luck's grimoire suddenly appears by his side. He claws his fingers at William's hands, trying to get him to let go.

His grimoire opens wide, a new spell writing itself inside.

William suddenly drops him, crying out as he's violently shocked.

"Saviors of the world," he chants, and the dome around them explodes with power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone who read the original WAYN remember what happens with this new power?! xD
> 
> Poor Will. He's a goner. xD


	14. Chapter 14

"Lightning Creation Magic: Saviors of the world," Luck chants, and the dome around them explodes with power.

The sky cracks with lightning, zapping downward, onto the ground. From that lightning grows three men, standing tall.

They're made of lightning, angelic wings coming out from their backs.

Suddenly, in a flash, the warriors made entirely of lightning place themselves in around William. They hold out their swords, forming a triangular prison to hold him, he cries out as he's shocked-- literally-- by the immense power, before he's thrown to the ground.

Before William can get out another word, Luck takes the sword from the warrior and lifts it. "Didn't anyone ever teach you? Never get in the way of an Omega and her pup," he whispers before swinging the weapon down.

William shoves the angel next to him off his feet, jumping back into the air and immediately fighting back.

"You little--!" He dives after Luck, but one of the warriors tackles him out of the way, pinning him to the ground.

"Asta! Now!" Luck cries, and the young Alpha begins to run forward, sword drawn.

"For everything you have done... I'll kill you!" He shouts.

William chuckles as the tip of Asta's sword comes in contact with his neck. "You won't do it. You're too soft, too innocent, you won't kill me."

Asta growls, and Luck flinches back, but still doesn't allow his warriors to let the Alpha go.

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do," he glances up to see Kei fighting the demon Jun in the distance. "If I kill you, that demon will die. Then, he can't hurt my friends any longer, and everything will return to normal," the demon inside of him echoes, and he can feel it tingling just below his skin, begging to be let out.

He shakes his head. "Jun won't die so easily, little boy. You could kill me and he'll still go on a rampage, killing everything in sight! And Yuno would still be mine... his Omega instincts screaming that you're wrong for him."

Asta yanks off William's helmet, and smashes his skull into the ground. "SHUT UP!"

"Then do it, if you believe in your little naiveté so much," he laughs, blood coming from his mouth. "DO IT! Kill me!"

He leans in, whispering, "Don't ask for something you don't actually want."

Then, he takes his sword, and shoves it through the other Alpha's heart.

*

All was quiet as Jun looked up to the sky, watching the lightning strike. Something seemed to change as the demon reached forward, his body becoming smaller.

The demon tilts its mighty head, quiet and omniscient. Slinking slowly back into the earth, into the caverns, Jun descends.

Water spurts from the crevices the demon emerged from, adding to the already flooding fields of tatoes.

As Jun disappears, Yami is spit up and out of the cave he was in, only to be caught by Nozel Silva's wind current.

"He-he-heeey, braids!" Yami calls, slightly waving the hand carrying his cigarette. "Thanks for _showing_ _up_!" He says as the other Captains appear.

"We couldn't get through," Charlotte clarifies. "William cut off the Forsaken Realm from the rest of the country. When Jun disappeared, though..."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it," he waves Charlotte off. "Hey, braids! Thanks for the lift, man!"

Nozel's eyebrow twitches. "Shut up."

"Over there, Nee-san!" Sol shouts, pointing over her sister's shoulder at the currently disappearing dome that trapped their comrades inside.

"Call me _Captain_ ," she murmurs.

"Yes, Nee-san!"

They make their way down to where the young Alpha stands, his sword still in William's heart.

*

Asta sniffs the air, noting how several Alphas are coming their way. He growls as they approach, he _has_ to protect Luck and Yuno. He _has_ to.

His growling begins to grow as the Captains touch down. The Captain of the Aqua Deer cowers, obviously an Omega-- a powerful Omega, but an Omega nonetheless.

"Asta, it's just us, kid," Yami tries, stepping toward Luck, who holds Yuno close.

The growling soon turns into a hard snarl. "Stay back!" He threatens, pulling his sword and aiming it at them, "Unwanted Alphas!"

Charlotte soon recognizes what's going on. "He can't tell-- we're all just Alphas to him. He's still to hyped and pent up, his instincts are screaming that he can't let any Alphas near them."

Rill soon sinks down to his knees, his hands over his ears as he whimpers.

Dorothy, a Beta, comes over to him and wraps her arms around his shivering body.

Asta stops releasing his pheromones upon realizing that there was an Omega in this ominous group.

He blinks, trying to force himself to reel everything back in.

_It's okay... they're okay. Yuno and Luck are okay, William is dead. They're okay._

Luckily, he's able to compose himself enough to really look at the Alphas.

They soon all come into focus-- the Magic Knights Captains!!

He nearly jumps out of his skin upon realizing that he got territorial against Alphas several _leagues_ ahead of him.

"AH! SORRY! SORRY!" He gets down on his knees and grovels.

Yami just laughs, looking over at Luck. "You alright?"

Luck nods, petting Yuno's head, as his pup is still unconscious. "We are fine... but..." he looks up, watching the Alphas, before glancing at Asta. "Where is Kei-san?"

Asta turns around with a gasp, looking out toward where Kei was distracting Jun. "I'll be back! I'm going to go look!"

Yami shakes his head, grabbing Asta by the cloak. "No, kid, don't."

"What?! Kei-san is still out there!"

"No, kid," he says, looking at him sadly. "You don't understand."

"What? What don't I understand, Captain?" He asks, an unusual, unsettling feeling sinks into his stomach.

"There's no one out there. I looked while we were on our way, because I heard explosions on the surface. No one's there, kid. Whoever this 'Kei' is... they're gone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO EVIL!!! Can I join the evil author's club now?


	15. Chapter 15

_As it turns out,_

_the Forbidden Realm had been saved;_

_Jun was sent away;_

_William was conquered,_

_and Yuno and Asta were free to spend the rest of their lives together._

_There was just one problem..._

Asta looked out to the plains and to the hills, to the right and to the left, fear dawning his features. He cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled, "KEI-SAAAN!"

"Kei-san!" Luck shouted, and the captains all began to search out for this new person.

"KEI-SAN!" Asta called for his aunt, fear cold on his spine.

No.

No, no, no... this can't be happening.

"This can't be happening!" He cried out, yelling louder, "KEEEI-SAAN! Kei-san!"

It seemed like hours had passed when it couldn't have been more than ten minutes when a loud _boom_  came from behind the Captains, startling everyone into silence.

Finral stepped through a large portal, smiling at them.

"Looks like there's been a fight I missed..." he said. "Good thing I rescued him when I did, huh?" He asked.

Asta noticed him gesture to an unconscious Kei wrapped up tightly in his arms.

"Kei-san!" Asta grinned happily, watching as Finral brings Kei over.

Finral clumsily gestured down to the male Omega asleep in his arms. "Found him just before Jun collapsed back into the ground. All this water came spritzing out into the sky, and Kei-chan was on the ground there..."

"He would've drowned without you," Captain Rill smiled at them. "You saved him."

"Possibly..." Finral said. "But for now, we might want to take everyone to the hospital," he mentions, looking at a dirty and sweat-ridden Asta, Luck, and Yuno. "It's been... quite a day."

_They went to the hospital_

_and were cleared at the appropriate times_

_Luck: 6 Days. Returned 3 days later for 87 Days due to Psychological Trauma and Depression._

_Asta: 11 Days._

_Kei: Unconscious for 17 Days. Cleared after 19 Days._

_Yuno: 278 Days._

Due to the immense psychological trauma inflicted on Yuno, he had to be monitored.

The psychological trauma included, but was not limited to:

Anxiety, Severe Depression, Guilt, Nightmares, Mood Swings, Confusion, Fatigue, and, finally...

Terror of any Alpha, male or female, including Asta.

If any Alpha tried to get near Yuno, he'd scream his head off, begging for his Alpha to come help him.

No one knew what that was supposed to mean... Asta fought William, and won. He was now Yuno's Alpha.

Due to the catatonic state that the Omega was in, however, they would later come to realize that Yuno was, in fact, unaware of the outcome of that fight and still viewed William as his Alpha.

In addition to the trauma the poor Omega went through, they found around day 86 that Yuno was pregnant. With twins.

That next day had been surreal for them all.

He went to bed on the 86th day, just as (if not more) fucked up as he had been the previous days.

But what's more... is that on the morning of the 87th day...

"Yuno-chan," the female Beta nurse gets his attention.

He had been experiencing morning sickness, back aches, frequent urination, stomach and abdominal pain, and a handful of other symptoms that made the doctors think he may have had a tumor.

So they did an ultrasound.

"Yes?" He asks quietly.

The nurse smiles, pressing the remote a little harder. "Good news. You don't have a tumor."

"...but?"

"You may not have a tumor, but... you are, in fact, pregnant."

The Omega perks up at that. "What?"

"You're just under three months along, dear," she says, moving the remote along his belly. "Look! Here they are," she points at the screen. "Looks like you're having twins, Yuno-chan," she tells him, printing out the picture of his little bean-sized babies and handing it to him.

"Congratulations, Yuno-chan. Dr. Ayanaki will be in soon to give you your prenatal vitamins, your likely due date, and whatever else you would need, okay?"

Yuno nods, staring at the picture of his and William's babies.

He's still doing so when Omega Dr. Ayanaki comes in ten or so minutes later.

"Mornin', Yuno-kun!" She gives him a big smile. "Nurse Kinegi tells me you're pregnant! How wonderful! Congratulations. Let's take a look here at your records, okay?"

Yuno nods absentmindedly.

"Okay," she flips open his chart. "So you're about three months along, give or take a few days. You'll be seein' some changes in your body soon, as your babies are goin' to grow very fast in a very cramped environment. In fact, lookin' closely at your stomach, I can now see your bump. Not clearly, as you're only at 10-11 weeks, but it's there. So, movin' on. We're going to prescribe you some vitamins--"

"If I'm pregnant..." Yuno begins, "Why hasn't my Alpha come to see me?"

Dr. Ayanaki closes his records, stands up, and walks over to Yuno, holding him close. "Honey... your Alpha has come."

Yuno perks up at that. "Really?!" 

"No... not William," she shakes her head. "William is gone, darlin'. He's not comin' back. Asta saved you from William and saved the Forbidden Realm, with the help of your mother and that other Omega... Kei-san, was it?"

"I..." he begins, blushing when his doctor raises a brow. "I'm not... I don't remember any of that..."

Dr. Ayanaki's eyes go wide. "What was the last thing you remember, Yuno-kun?"

"...William and Asta fighting... but I don't know why they were fighting..." tears show up in his eyes. "Why were they fighting? Why was... why did William leave me?"

The Omega begins to panic, pupils dilating with fear as his body locks up, beginning to shake with tremors of terror.

It seemed to go on and on like that, until, finally, two hours and multiple phone calls later, Kei and Luck managed to coax the Omega into a restless sleep.

"What happened?" Luck asks.

The doctor reiterates what the Omega told her, about what he last remembered. "After that... he just doesn't know. He likely hit his head at some point resulting in this temporary memory loss."

"Could be..." Luck mutters, before looking over at Kei. "Wait, you use memory magic!"

Kei smiles. "I do. Are you thinking what I am?" Luck nods. "Alright, then," Kei rolls his head to the side and back. He then leans over Yuno, pressing their foreheads together.

"Stick around, memory magic can not only be extremely helpful, it can be extremely dangerous," Doctor Ayanaki tells Luck. "When Yuno awakens, you being here will be beneficial."

Kei closes his eyes, and the process begins.

*

_Not only did that night bring back Yuno's memories,_

_but Asta was finally allowed to see his Omega._

_The Omega let his Alpha in, sobbing quietly as his Alpha scented him,_

_and made him feel_ safe _._

_Yuno was back to his normal, sarcastic self,_

_many of his symptoms disappearing overnight._

_There were quite a few that still lingered, however,_

_including his fear of Alphas, now with Asta as the exception._

_Fatigue, nightmares, and anxiety stayed with the poor Omega for years,_

_gradually digressing._

*

The morning that the twins arrived in the world was the happiest night of the pair's lives, even better than the night they officially mated.

It was day 266 when he started feeling pain in his lower abdomen, and called for Doctor Ayanaki.

The Doctor quickly wheeled him into delivery, Asta and a few other nurses not far behind.

The labor was a grueling 17 hours, and the babies finally arrived on Day 267 of Yuno's hospitalization.

He was doing so well that the doctors wanted to let him go home, but with the pregnancy and his mind not being 100% back to normal, they kept him under supervision.

Which was good, because they were notified that one of their babies, Baby A, would likely have strong Mana and, thus, would have to be watched to be sure she was not taking any nutrients from Baby B.

Both of their babies, Iris and Isaac, were born healthy and happy, Isaac screamed bloody murder upon coming from the womb, while Iris simply whined.

"They're going to be a handful!" Doctor Ayanaki proclaims upon laying them on their mother's chest.

Yuno grins up at the doctor, tired and sweaty from labor, leaning his head on Asta's shoulder from where they sit next to each other.

Asta wrapped his arms around Yuno and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Maybe so... but they're our handful."

_THE END._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END.
> 
> (Yes, I get that symptoms from trauma such as this do NOT go away over night, but this is a story, so... go with it. Don't comment and tell me how unrealistic it is, because I know.)
> 
> Thank you all SO much for sticking with me! This was a FIVE MONTH STORY! We started in November!
> 
> WHEW!!
> 
> Please like, comment, kudos, and subscribe. Love you all!
> 
> I'll be back to this fandom soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Comment, Kudos, Bookmark, Subscribe!! ^.^


End file.
